<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only if you do too by AZC (A_Z_C)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386566">Only if you do too</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/AZC'>AZC (A_Z_C)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I apparently do love Pasta [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character in Denial about feelings, F/M, Idiots in Love, One Shot, One sort-of explict scene, University</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29386566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Z_C/pseuds/AZC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Local dumbass falls in love with childhood best friend and is in denial, causing much pain to onlookers and forcing a mutual friend to play cupid for the haplass idiots</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Male Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I apparently do love Pasta [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158737</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only if you do too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday best friend! I sent you the google doc's link on the 11th and on the 13th I have also uploaded it should you rather read it here.</p>
<p>To Anyone who accidentally subscribed to me and was hoping this would be an update for my many, <i>many</i> ongoing stories. I am sorry. I promise I am working on them though.</p>
<p>Special thanks to my Beta - <a href="https://night-scroller.tumblr.com/">Nighty!</a>, who was a god sent and magicked away all my weird syntax and gave feedback.</p>
<p>Anyways! I hope you enjoy this!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alexios Almai was already regretting his decision when the words, “Niya should kiss Haylei,” spilled from his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His best friend’s face flushed an angry red as she shot a glare at him, but it was too late. Hoots and wolf whistles were heard from their circle of friends who had been playing truth and dare and Haylei, sweet shameless Haylei, was already making kiss-y faces and noises at Niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Guys, come on!” Niya tried to bargain, a pleading look on her face. The whine in her voice making her even redder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The punishment is failing your best class on purpose, so like, you can back off-” Cythia began, only to be cut off when Niya tried to slap her shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Cythia moved away, laughing and patting her friend's arm in mocking reassurance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya made an inarticulate noise in the back of her throat, hiding her face in her hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Cythia kept poking her shoulder, she looked up and sighed, “I hate all of you!” she declared to the circle, heedless of their jeers. Then, rolling her shoulders and gathering her courage, she moved across the circle until she was in front of Haylei. “Let’s get this over with.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You almost make me think you don’t like me,” Haylei teased, moving forward with ease and cupping Niya’s face in her hand. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette blushed a furious crimson, the colour spreading from her face to below the collar of her shirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex could not see this any more and yet he had been the one to inflict this upon himself. He wished to pull Niya away from everyone, and wanted to seal his own lips with hers. He wanted to see how far the red spread, and how she tasted underneath that embarrassed flush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haylei’s arm came around Niya’s waist and Alex’s fist tightened.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Keep count,” Niya said against Haylei’s lips, voice a whisper, as she moved forward and sealed their lips. The blonde hummed, trying to pull Niya even closer as Maxim whistled and counted down from 10.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya might have little experience with dating and love, but she was fond of being recklessly brave. Ain’t a challenge she would not rise to, and kissing a friend who had taunted her?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maxim shouted “Zero!” and Haylei slowly and reluctantly backed away with a last lingering lick at Niya’s lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette, so red that her brown skin almost disappeared under the flush, raised an unimpressed eyebrow as she took back her seat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once settled next to Cythia again, Niya turned a glare at Alex, her lips shiny with spit that she was biting out of embarrassment, even as she made sure he knew she was displeased with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A part of Alex whimpered, craved her eyes, her attention, her touch.  In a fit of pettiness he had allowed Haylei to kiss Niya before him. Because he had been scared to accept how much he loved her. What a fool he was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could still see many eyes that lingered on Niya’s oblivious figure, covetous. Greedy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could not say he was any better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With difficulty, Alex swallowed his angry jealousy, and the urge to whisk away his best friend to a place where there was nobody but the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The game carried on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya bent towards him to say something, the collar of her shirt dripping enough that he could follow the still remaining flush to her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex.exe has stopped working.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Apparently, while he wasn't noticing, he had not just fallen in love with Niya, but in lust too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~X~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Autumn and the winds were as cold as they were sharp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was nearing the end of the third semester and Alex felt as dead, as a college student who still had three exams and two assignments left, could feel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With haste, he exited the last lecture of the day, breaking for the library before his favourite tables got overtaken. He wished desperately for coffee but he just did not have the time. He would have to do with the black tar they served on the first floor at the library.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He entered the building, running up two stairs at a time because elevators were for losers without study rooms and ran at breakneck speed to <em> his </em> favourite study room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was small, had good natural light, was quiet and had comfy bean bags with good tables, was close to the vending machine, the shelves he frequented most <em> and </em> the toilets. If he studied there, he might actually be able to <em> get stuff done </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He ran and almost slammed against the door, before taking a breath and trying the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A familiar voice floated out, “Sorry the room is booked, maybe you can try the one at the end of the corridor?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disappointment filled him like rocks and he sighed, even as he poked his head in to look at his best friend, “Who are you waiting on?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya, hair filled with red streaks done up in a messy bun, four coffee cups waiting on the table in front of her, looked up from her laptop, and her eyes widened and her grin stretched as she called out, “Lex! Hey!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex couldn’t help the small smile that worked its way across his lips even with his bone deep tiredness, “Hey, yourself. I thought your exams were done? Who are you waiting for?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya’s eyes crinkled and her grin was impish, “You actually. I know this is your fav room and I know how much work you have left, so I booked it for you, come on in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s raised his eyebrows, shocked, but happily so, as he tumbled inside and dumped his things next to the table.  As he finished situating himself, so that he could begin working, Niya pushed the coffee tray towards him. It still had three cups from his favourite café and as he pulled it closer he could smell his most-ordered beverage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mine?” he asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At her grin and roll of eyes, he felt his heart skip a beat, “No it’s Santa’s. Now enjoy your caffeine and ace your exams.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I think I love you,” he said, practically inhaling the first cup of its contents.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She laughed and maybe the coffee was already hitting his system because his heart beat skyrocketed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was a chance though, he thought, looking at Niya, illuminated by the sun and full of life, that what he was feeling was a little like love.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya looked at him in askance because of his stare and Alex shook his head to clear it of everything but his assignments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Passing the semester now, mind-breaking revelations later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~X~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There was once a boy and a girl who lived next door. They grew up together as their parents drew closer and a deep friendship was born.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the girl fell in love with another girl the boy was the first to know, and a part of him was saddened, though he was filled with joy for her, that part would not go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girls grew up, separated and the boy could breathe again, only until she decided to date another boy other than her friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The boy who was her friend loved the girl who was his friend finding love, and yet the sore spot in his heart grew. It was not leaving no matter how many hearts he got offered and bodies he got to bury himself under.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the girl, who was his friend, decided to break that off too, he could not help but smile. Sad as he was to see her not get love. She deserved much better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not know who it could be, but in finding them, he would help her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why the thought filled him with despair he did not understand, he was a growing boy, he could not forever cling to an idyllic childhood best friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~X~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Winter sucked. It was a fact of life that Alex was well aware of and as he stepped inside the Café with Haylei at his side, he thanked all gods that central heating was a thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, out of the cold, he rubbed his hands one more time, before stepping up to the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A Caramel Latte with two shot of espresso and a Hot Chocolate with extra cream please,” he said to the barista, with a flirtatious wink, taking out his wallet to pay.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The barista blushed and Haylei rolled her eyes as if she was not used to doing the same thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not getting any tea for Niya?” Haylei questioned instead, stepping up beside him to browse the board.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex looked down at the blonde besides him, “It’s snowing, Niya will want hot chocolate right now. In this weather she will drink tea before she sleeps and that's a few hours away."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hailey hummed, casting a contemplative look at him, "You know her well, even her SO's have got her the wrong orders before. But Niya has never said the same for you, somehow you always get her exactly what she wants. You really do care for her huh?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh shut up, we have been friends since childhood, obviously I know what she likes," he huffed, ears red as he moved out of the way to let her order.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Her older brother has known her even longer and yet he doesn't remember half the details of her likes and dislikes as you do." Her voice was teasing, as she stepped from behind him to the counter leaving him spluttering, "I'll have a Frappuccino with an extra shot of espresso, with some vanilla and hazelnut."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her grin was saucy and she raised an eyebrow when Alex huffed at her back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After paying, they both made space for the new customers and waited for their orders. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they settled in the small corner, Alex turned to Haylei, "Look, she is my best friend, of course I know her well, I care for her as a friend alright?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you won't care if I ask her out? If I kissed her? If I was the one making her blush?" Haylei snorted, casting him an unimpressed look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A gnarly vine squeezed his heart even as he shot her another annoyed look, "You are already so shameless that she is always blushing around you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He did not answer her other questions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She sighed as his name was called and he moved to pick up his order, apropos of nothing she began, "You know Carrie's party is this weekend. Knowing her, we'll end up playing spin the bottle or truth and dare at some point. If you really only care about Niya as a friend, set up a dare or something to get us to kiss-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His glare could have frozen the Death Valley twice over, his tight grip on the coffee tray caused even the barista to raise an eyebrow in concern, before another handed Haylei her drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am not forcing her-" he began, only to be cut off by the blonde's swat at his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are not forcing her. It's a game and nothing else. Besides, we have done this before, most people don't ask Niya because they are afraid of you. You may be an affable playboy friend most days, but you always get so angry if anyone so much as twitches around Niya wrong." She rolled her eyes, hooking her arm around his.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He would have shaken her off if not for the hot drinks in his hand, "Nobody is scared of me. I don't scare people off Niya and she can date whoever she wants as long as they meet the right standards-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whose standards? Yours? I know her standards aren't <em> that </em> high." The blonde muttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex ground his teeth together, "Fine, <em> fine </em>, I'll help you score a kiss with her to show you that I am not hanging around her like an overprotective friend."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good," she patted his arm, before taking a sip of her Frappuccino, "Besides this overprotectiveness is rich coming from you given the amount <em> and </em>quality of people you have dated."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I do casual, Niya doesn't. She had two relationships in life and one of them was <em> online </em> for 3 years with a girl on the other side of the globe. I have to make sure she doesn't break her heart," Alex corrected, shooting her another glare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She rolled eyes again, detangling from him as they neared the courtyard, "Whatever helps you sleep at night, stud. I'll see you Friday at the chem labs."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oi!" he called out as she walked away in the direction of the library as he had to dash to get to his and Niya’s class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She ignored him, giving a backwards wave and disappearing around the corner. He sighed, muttering under his breath about delusional idiots as he cast a look at the clock tower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seeing the time, his eyes widened and he ran to make it to class before his professor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya’s smile as she received her hot chocolate made the whole debacle with Haylei worth it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~ X ~</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Niya crossed her arms, looking at Alex as the both of them waited for the next level in their zombie killing video game to load, “Lex I can tell by your face that you are guilty of something. And If I was betting, I’d say that you are the one who ate all my chocolates.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“For the last time, I was the one who bought you those chocolates, why would I eat them?” Alex poked her with his socked feet again absent-mindedly as he stretched across the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You ate my chocolates last Valentine's Day too,” she scowled, slapping his feet away, before poking him with her stinky feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slapped away her feet, throwing a chocolate bar at her before picking up his controller, “You are allergic to walnuts, did you want to die?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But I am not allergic to milk chocolates, am I? And yet my chocolates are <em> gone again </em>.” She bit into the chocolate bar she had bullied Alex into buying for her as compensation for the disappearance of the ones she had received from others.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude, I got you your favourite chocolates as a friend. I got you more chocolates than all your potential suitors. Why and how would I manage to eat all of that?” he asked, starting the level as soon as Niya picked up her own controller.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So the chocolates disappeared into the ether?” she snarked, before whistling at a particular clever shot from Alex.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I heard someone talking about chocolates!” a voice called from the doorway, making both teens jump.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya paused the game, as both teens turned to the new person, “We are in the middle of a game, what do you want, Ry?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Chocolates obviously," he said with a grin as he looked at the two annoyed teens spread on the couch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That is the problem Ry, my Valentine's Day chocolates have gone missing, and I am definitely not sharing the new ones I got Lex to buy for me," Niya said to her older brother.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You bullied me into buying them," her best friend grumbled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Were they the ones in the kitchen? Those had been good, who did you get them from?" Ry asked and laughed at Niya's incensed screech.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You are the one who ate them?! They were <em> mine </em>!" Niya vaulted over the couch, picking up a throw cushion to aim for her brother's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He easily stepped out of the way, his grin stretching, "I was doing it for your protection! Who knew what kind of charlatans were trying at getting their hands into my sister's pants?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I gave them to her as her best friend!" Alex interjected, protesting, hauling himself up from his lazy sprawl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And who are you to gate keep this?! I bet you just ate them because you were hungry and now you are looking for excuses!" Niya accused, picking up another cushion as a threat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am your older brother it is my duty to keep all riff-raff away from you, sister." Ry said, casting a pointed look at Alex, who spluttered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Best! Childhood! Friend!" Alex said again in protest, as he picked up a cushion himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ry raised an eyebrow, looking very amused, "Is that what they call your moon eyes aimed at my sister? Besides that, your gift was the biggest of them all as if you were trying to prove <em> something </em>-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cushion smacked Ry's face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Enough chit-chat, you ate my chocolates, prepare to die," Niya said with enough menace that most sane people would hide. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex silently passed the cushion in his hand to Niya. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Ry, not even in the realm of sane, laughed, "Come at me sis."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~X~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It had only been a few months since the start of the first semester, but Alex was seeing Haylei more often than he had thought he would want to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He took another bite of his sandwich, eyes stuck on Haylei whispering something to Niya that made the brunette laugh loudly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde grinned, as she looked at Niya, her eyes twinkling, and she was quite beautiful like this, wasn't she? Almost Niya's type and maybe that was why Alex’s best friend had been spending so much time with her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A minute later Haylei looked down at her phone, before exclaiming something and getting up. She bent to press a kiss to Niya’s cheek as she skipped away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya’s whole face flamed as an embarrassed laugh escaped her and she waved her hand in goodbye.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex did not notice how he was crushing his sandwich until a tomato spilled out and landed splat on his shorts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vi, the asshole, laughed at him, nudging Alex with his elbow from where he was sitting next to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex swatted him away before looking down and cursing, picking up the tomato and dropping it and his whole sandwich in his tray. Vi handed him a tissue that Alex accepted with an absent-minded thanks, as he started to wipe himself off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A familiar laugh next to his ear startled him and he looked up into wide brown eyes, grinning down at him, "You okay, buddy boy?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Found time for your friends, did you?" he snarked, feeling himself wince at his tone, his lips turned down at the regret that instantly filled him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was the one spending her time with others, what did he care? <em> He didn't </em>, okay?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her shoulders dropped a bit, her posture a little defensive as she pouted at him, "Dude what's up with you? I was with Haylei, I thought you liked her?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hooking up with someone and liking them as a friend is very different," he corrected her and he did <em> not </em> sound sullen, thank you very much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She gave him an unimpressed look, her lips pursed as her eyes narrowed, contemplative, "Literally last week, you were sighing in relief that she was your lab partner for chem. What changed?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't reply to that, turning his head away to dab at the stain on his shorts, he instead asked, "What were you even talking about?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How cute I find her," Niya said, crossing her arms as she looked at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Will you be dating her then?" and Alex knew he sounded angry, but he did not even know why. He turned his head away from her, shaking his head at Vi's risen eyebrow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dude seriously what is wrong? You are acting like a jealous <em> brat </em> . For one, <em> I </em> don't date every person I find cute." Niya was starting to sound a little concerned.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Alex opened his mouth to interrupt, she talked over him, "AND for another, we were talking about you. I think she is under the assumption that we are a thing and she wants to hook up with you again.  If anything, I was telling her that you are handsome and a good guy and you can be good boyfriend material. Don't know why I bothered when you are being so <em> prissy </em>."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You were talking about me?" He asked, confused as looked back at her, wincing at the look in her eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Don't let that go to your already huge head," she sighed before getting up, "Now, unlike you and whatever angst bug has crawled up your ass, I have <em> actual friends </em> waiting for me and a class to get to."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex panicked. He did not like it when Niya was upset and he was acting like a brat right? And for what? Because his best friend was making new friends? They were in college, of course she was making new friends. He should have been happy and the least he could do was apologize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Wait, Niya!" he shouted before she had managed to take more than a few steps away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She turned back, looking expectantly at him, the hurt in her eyes barely hidden. "Yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am sorry. For acting like a brat because you were making new friends. I think I just miss spending time with you," he mumbled, feeling his ears heat up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya softened visibly, a smile blooming on her face, "Apology accepted, it's okay, I understand. How about this, video games at my place this Sat at 8?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She had always forgiven easily and was the one who understood him best, what else could he want but for her to be content.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He grinned back at her, "You're on."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her own smile turned into a sharper grin, as she waved her hand, "I do have a class now, so be there on Saturday, and if you forget the chips, I am kicking you out."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex gave a relieved laugh, "It was one time."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She snorted, walking away again as she called out behind her, "It was one time too many. Ta!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex could not exactly control the dopey grin on his face, as he started after his best friend, absently biting into fry, before someone nudged him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She's single?" Vi asked next to him, breaking Alex out of his thoughts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex bristled, every part wanting to turn to Vi and warn him away from approaching Niya. Vi cared for little, outside one-night stands, and Niya was too much of a romantic for that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before he could say something he would regret, he took a breath and bit out, "She is not interested."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vi snorted, "Maybe because she hasn't met me, come on dude, loosen up."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex sighed, threats to Vi's well-being would just interest him more so he changed tactics, "She is exclusively into women."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Dang, that's a shame. Is that why you haven't tried anything yet?" Vi asked, leaning on him as he tried to steal a fry off his plate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex swatted his hand away, "She is my best friend, I don't like her like that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vi's disbelief was almost a tangible presence next to them but thankfully before the conversation could continue, Max, Nova and others joined them at their table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Vi's eyes still remained on him, for a few minutes, but he said nothing more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~X~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I thought you were here with that brunette?" the girl muttered against his mouth as Alex groped her back for her bra clasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?" he asked, biting a line down her neck as he unhooked her bra and let his hands travel south.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl, Anne, her name was Anne. Or Anna? Something like that, Alex did not care so long as this did not stop.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That girl, Neya? Niya? The one from the English 102 class," the girl said, voice breathy as she shrugged out of her bra and let him palm her up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex almost stopped, he had spent a significant portion of the night with Niya, dancing and drinking, but, it was Niya, he wouldn't make out with her at a house party in a <em> bathroom. </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>She deserved to be soft and comfortable in her bedroom, surrounded by her video game and anime posters and her mountain of pillows. Not that Alex wanted to kiss her and undress her and make her blush and-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cut himself off as he breathed in the floral smell of the girl in his arms and the bathroom cleaner smell, hanging in the air. Outside the door, the bass shook the house and it was loud everywhere.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You okay?" she asked. Maria! That was her name! Alex remembered suddenly and nodded, biting her collarbones and making her moan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Besides, Ry had picked Niya up. And Alex had a beautiful girl in his arms. He should not be thinking of his best friend. He'd just had too much to drink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a determined nod, he pulled off Anna? Maria? and kissed her breathless, "I do not know why we are talking about others, it seems I am not keeping you distracted enough, let me change that."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suffice to say, it was a good goodbye high school party.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~X~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look asshole, I am still pissed at you but I need your help with a project tomorrow. When can you meet me at the library?" Niya hissed, glaring at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex hummed, eyes still trained on the tantalizing strip of flesh visible. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A slap to the side of his head startled him and he made contact with concerned brown eyes, "Lex you were spacing out, are you okay? How much have you been drinking?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am okay, what were you saying?" he asked, shaking the cobwebs from his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I call BS, come on let's get you home." the brunette said, tugging on his arm. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex couldn’t help but sigh, "No it’s okay  I am just a little sleepy. We can wait a little longer."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With great reluctance, Niya let go of his arm, eyes searching his face for any excuse to haul him to his bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you're really sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If I didn't know better, I'd almost say you wanted me in bed," he said, his grin flirtatious.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya’s blush came back with a vengeance, "Oh fuck right off, and here I was actually worried about you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There is nothing to worry about," he patted her head, something that had her looking at him confused, but she didn't stop him so he continued, "Now what were you saying?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya immediately drew herself away, bristling like a cat, "You! I am angry at you. Stop distracting me. I need your help with a project for my ‘History of Civilization’ class, when can you meet me at the library? Remember this is a chance for you to absolve yourself of your wrong doings."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex could not keep his helpless grin from unfurling, every part of him wanting to gather Niya in his arms, "Absolve myself? Of which wrong?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well your very existence for one," Niya said, poking his head, "but mostly cause you made me kiss Haylei, which was just <em> weird </em>, dude. What the heck?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex bit his lip wondering how much he should tell her before shrugging. Keeping it from her would not do much either, "Sorry, I lost a bet." And as Niya’s eyes widened as comprehension dawned on her and as her hand raised in clear threat he continued on fast, "But I can meet you at 10 tomorrow! If you let me live."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya reluctantly lowered her hand, lips twitching, "If only you were easier to replace."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex grinned back at her, "If I was, you wouldn't love me any more."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She scoffed and swat his arm, "Be there by ten or I'll call your mom and tell her where her birthday gift disappeared."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex tried to scowl but didn't succeed, heart full to bursting with a realization, he just poked her with a helpless smile, "Now you're cheating."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She grinned back unrepentant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~X~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first person Alex called when something good happened was Niya. When something bad happened and he wanted to hunker down and just needed some support, the first person he contacted was Niya.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya was always there for him, as he tried to be for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her smile was the most precious thing in the world and her laughter lit up his chest almost as if a bomb was placed inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His life may not have revolved around Niya, but his heart had certainly taken a leave from his chest to follow her around. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Alex walked, side by side with his best friend, cheers filling the air at another semester completed, he couldn't help but wonder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If the feeling he got in his chest, that was both too sharp and too soft, was not love, then what else could it be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you even listening?!" Niya shouted, shaking his arm, a frown on her lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex just smiled at her, basking in her attention, her touch, "To you? Always."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette nodded, before she was off again, "Good, because you are dropping me home okay? And we still need-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex let the chatter wash over him, grinning down at her and wondering how he could ensure that Niya's smile never faded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~X~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex grabbed onto Haylei and pulled her into a corner as soon as she entered Carrie's flat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde didn’t bother to stop him, just raising an eyebrow, when they finally stopped away from where the party had already started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex looked down at the much shorter female and worried his lip between his teeth as he wondered where he should begin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haylei, patience having never been her virtue, sighed, "Yes?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I am in love with Niya, but i just want her to be happy okay? I don't want her to kiss you because she should choose that herself. I don't care who she kissed because I love her but I don't lust after her okay?" Alex said in a rush.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haylei looked at him as if he was an idiot, massaging her forehead as if she was in acute pain, and she bit out, "That is such horseshit, you are literally so thirsty for her that it makes me want to drink the ocean by proxy. And if you find her sexy when she is dressed in sweatshirt and pyjamas you will literally die when you see what Cythia and I dressed her in today."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex blinked at her confused, "You dressed her? And she let you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Haylei waved a hand, "There may have been a bet involved, also it's what you choose to focus on. Stop being so obvious and dumb and confess already, please god, you are a pain."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look, I do <em> not- </em>" Alex began, but Haylei was already shaking her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let Niya kiss me then and see what emotions you get. And hey, there is always the chance the bottle might not land on you. Make up your mind, I am off because unlike you, I came to have fun," she easily stepped away from where he had been crowding her and left him scowling.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Alex finally caught sight of what Niya was wearing, he dragged Haylei to a corner again to curse her out as she laughed in his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~X~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sunshine was almost too bright and Alex still felt a little too hungover, but a promise was a promise, so he made his way to the library where Niya waited for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When he got to the study room he was surprised to see Haylei, the little devil, in the same room. What captured his attention more though was the rose Niya was playing with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Where'd you get that? Didn't think you were into plucking plants any more," Alex commented, as he sat in the seat next to her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It was a gift from one of the guys in my class," Niya replied with a grin and instantly Alex felt his mood sour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And why did he give you that?" </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya looked at him in surprise, before mockingly asking, "Are you jealous of me getting attention?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The previous night's revelations were still fresh in Alex’s mind as he snapped, "And if I am?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya bristled, "And who are you to be jealous, who are you to play gatekeeper to my attention?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex had no answer for her that wouldn’t be either condescending or demeaning, so out of frustration, seeing how strongly Niya was clenching her jaw, he shouted, "I am not trying to gate-keep, I am jealous because I like you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The brunette threw up her hand in the air, the offending flower flying off somewhere as she poked his chest hard, "And that gives you the right?! I like you too but I don't come between you and your one-night stands!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex threw his own hand in the air, a steam of curses suppressed beneath his tongue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya, seeing no reply forthcoming, gathered herself up and Alex couldn’t help but grab hold of her wrist in panic as he blurted out, "It’s because I am in love with you!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya looked back, brown eyes wide with shock and disbelief and a little hurt,"If you are lying to me because of your <em> jealously </em>, Lex-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know I wouldn’t do that to you! I love you, am in love with you, I do not know when it happened but I have not been able to stop thinking about you every second of the day-” Alex’s voice was sincere, insistent as he slowly intertwined his fingers with her, “Why else would I be jealous of all your romantic suitors but not your friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya blinked, her grip slackening and then tightening as she whispered a dumbfounded, “<em> Oh. </em>”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex could not help but stare at her, the soft light filtering through the window made her look like a fragment of his dreams and as she blushed, he could feel a matching crimson take over his cheeks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She was beautiful and this was probably the worst way to confess, but she was still here, staring at him as if he were a fae creature, as if he was a wonder and a shock and she welcomed it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her smile was slow to come, sunlight in winter skies and Alex could not help but be enchanted by her again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is the part where you say I do then kiss and run off into the sunset.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex jumped and felt Niya do the same as they whipped around to stare at a very amused Haylei, “Hey don’t stop on my behalf and I am only speaking because you were staring into each other's soul, and while that is cute, is not exactly a step forward when you do that every day.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex groaned, resting his head on Niya’s stomach as he mumbled out, “Shut up Haylei, go away.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A cackling laugh filled the air, as Haylei patted their backs “Do a sleepover at Alex's tonight! Playing cupid is hard and I am done with you idiots. Tell each other you are down to being SOs and treat me next time we are out.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya’s voice was closer to a growl than anything as she hissed out, “Haylei, <em> thank you but </em>could you please leave?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde laughed again, picking up her bag and throwing open the door as she called out, “Of course I can, sweet buns! Besides, now that I am done with you, it is time to concentrate on me. And remember! I am trying to get lucky with your roommate Niya, stay away for the night!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em> Out </em> Haylei!” Alex snapped, pulling Niya closer still.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The blonde closed the door behind her and Alex had just sighed in relief, when she shouted from the other side, “Use protection kids!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya snorted, breaking down into giggles, until Alex was the one holding her up and not the other way around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once she had calmed down enough, she tugged him up until they were both standing and she looked him in the eye, asking teasingly, “So, where were we?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex felt his blush return with a vengeance, “I had just told you that I love you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya’s smile, impossibly, widened still, “Good, repeat that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex drew closer to her face, cupping her cheeks as he whispered, “Only if you do too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Niya’s voice didn’t quite hit the register she was going for as she breathlessly said, “Only if you kiss me first.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s smile softened as he drew her in and sealed his lips with hers, “Gladly.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this? Leave Kudos and comments, they are my only sustenance.<br/>Also, come harass into writing at my  <a href="https://azcwrites.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> which is the only place you'll currently find me at.<br/>Thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>